1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for storing images of a workpiece in a source file.
2. Description of Related Art
CCDs are used in a variety of different imaging devices, such as imagers, CCD cameras or scanners. The CCD is purely a light-sensitive integrated circuit that stores and displays data for an image of a workpiece in such a way that each pixel (picture element) in the image is converted into an electrical charge and the intensity of which is related to a color in the color spectrum. So, an optical lens is required to properly focus the incident radiation from the workpiece onto an array during a process of capturing the images of the workpiece.
The standard CCD can identify a pixel corresponding to the workpiece whose length is about 0.01 millimeter. If the resolution of a computer display is 1024*768 bytes, the image of the workpiece is only displayable up to 10 millimeter in its length. However, when there is a larger workpiece that needs to be measured on a measuring machine, the measuring engineer has to capture a series of images of the workpiece for measurement. However, the series of images occupy plenty of memory space.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for storing images of a workpiece in a source file with less memory space.